Help me!
by Pokedude8907
Summary: Gold's grades are failing so a professor hires him a tutor named Crystal. As they continue along some bonds will be made some promises will be broken and some relationships will be tested. MANGAQUESTSHIPPING with others here and there. Flames appreciated.


PD8907: I'M NOT DEAD! Spread the news people I'm back although I have a serious case of writer's block I will try to post every Saturday if not Sunday! Milo the disclaimer! Also Mangaquestshipping (AU) and others!

Milo: Pokedude8907, Jazzmine and I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form if we did then the manga would be the anime and the anime would be the manga! *flips switch*

* * *

(Gold's P.O.V)

It's Friday which means tomorrow I have NO SCHOOL, NO HOMEWORK, and NO BORRING TEACHER TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I just have two minutes of class left… or so I thought. I have to wait to 3:20 to leave this Arceus-damned hell hole! 3:14 come on turn into 3:20! As I was thinking the teacher, "Professor" Elm, called my name. "Yes professor?" I asked him he rolled his eyes and responded with a question of his own," Are you even paying attention?!" I knew it he wither calls me for not paying attention or for disrupting the class, "Yes sir I am!" I responded a little too fast.

"Oh yeah then what was the last thing I said?" he asked me. "The last thing you said was and I quote: "Are you even paying attention?!"" I think I saw his eye twitch once or twice. Grabbing a nearby ruler he pointed at me and said, "Class, at the end of this ruler is an idiot!" I heard a few giggles, this teacher makes it too easy, "Which end are you referring to?" everyone burst out laughing! Professor Elm looked pissed as hell, "GOLD HIBIKI, CRYSTAL, MEET ME AFTER CLASS!" he yelled and then the bell went off taunting me that I had to stay after school with one of the biggest dorks in school.

Even though I never met this "Crystal" I heard from roomers that she comes to class and school overly prepared, (A/N: we all have that one person in school) after everyone left I got up to talk to the teacher and the girl decided at the same time to do so. "Professor Elm whatever it is I did I promise on my name I didn't do it! I was just laughing that HE was the idiot not you!" she blabbed on and on about how she didn't do anything and how she should be home studying for calculus or algebra or something like that. As she continued talking I scanned and saw that her attire consisted of (A/N: SUPER DUPER UBER DESCRIBING MODE ON!) a blue shirt, more around the turquoise side, covered by a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up. Glasses on her forehead. Her cerulean blue hair tied up in a weird gravity-defying pigtails. Her pants were yellow with black lines going from the hips to the bottom her shoes had this weird pokeball pattern. (A/N: Off) "Gold? Gold! GOLD ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

That snapped me out of whatever and I looked up at the teacher and very calmly said yes. .OUT XD. "LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE," he then calmed down a bit (a bit)," Gold your behavior, at times ,is acceptable," I threw my fist in the air and half whispered half yelled 'YESSSS'. He held up his index finger to say that he's not finished, "but, your grades are sky-plummeting." He said then my fist came down from its place in the air. "So to take care of that problem I hired Crystal here to be your tutor!" my eyes grew wide! "WHAT!?" Crystal and I said in unison, the professor's smirk grew wider.

"Crystal I trust that you might be able to teach him how to behave and the other things that are going on in my class as well as other classes, I know you guys have the same classes. AND to make sure that you guys actually stay together check your wrists."

As he finished his sentence we both checked our wrist and saw a yellow bracelet with a bead that kept flashing green when the fuck did he do all this? "Those bracelets will keep you together so if you separate-"I stepped away from Crystal and my bracelet flashed red then sent an electrical shock so hard even a Pikachu might faint with this! "That happens. Thank youu Oak! OH also the bracelets will only work till 12 PM or 1 AM. Ok that's all I had to say also who's house or apartment you stay at is fine just study." After several minutes of discussing how UNFAIR this is we left knowing it's a waste of time and breath.

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

Great, just great I get stuck with the bad kid who always gets in trouble and not only that but I heard that he doesn't care what happens in his life and that he tried suicide 3, (no or was it 5 times that he tried) well whatever I just have to be careful with this guy. We're walking through the town next to the school. As I watch the buildings and shops pass by I smile but the I look to my right and he's there, I saw him reach into his pocket and get out a Pokedex (We were forced to make a thing called a Pokedex which could be used to store Pokémon data and make calls all while still taking "Selfies" as Blue senpai said) he typed in a few numbers and the machine started ringing. "Yo Silver can we meet up somewhere….yes I know you have to go on a date with your girl but can't you do a rai-…. Silver, Silver? He hung up!" he then turned to me," Hey I know we just met but I need you to do me a favor?"

I looked at him with a curious look I mean I probably wouldn't accept it but then again I want to see where this is going, "Depends will you study afterword?" he sighed and held up his hand while holding his back pack, "I Gold Hibiki do so solemnly swear that I will study boring stuff if Crystal decides to do me a favor" I nodded which he understood as go on tell me your plan! "Ok so I like this girl but since many rumors of me being suicidal spread she thinks I'm and emo kid who can't go two seconds without thinking dark thoughts!" I don't know why but I felt like cringing when I heard the word 'like' could it be.. Nah. "And I can help you how?" I said then he put his left hand to his chin then opened his mouth to speak," You will talk to her! Yeah, convince her I'm not emo!"

After that comment I sighed maybe he is a dumb as they say he is. "Fine but if I doesn't work then we go to my dorm to study!" he smiled at this and grabbed my hand and started running with as much speed as he could manage. I blushed the whole way realizing my hand was touching his. Once we got to the pond he stopped running resulting in me falling separating us and shocking us both, why do I even bother? "There she is!" after following where his eyes were looking I saw a girl with pink hair and a white shirt that was kinda attached to a skirt where under she wore a navy blue shorts.

* * *

PD8907: THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY PLEASE JOIN US NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. YES THIS IS A MULTIPLE CHAPTER STORY WHERE I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER ABOUT 1300 WORDS EVERY SATURDAY!

Sneak peak: "Gold you're doing this all to impress a girl?!" the boy simply nodded and tipped his skateboard and went down. BYE


End file.
